The present invention relates generally to display management and more particularly to the management of a wireless communication device display during a teleconference.
As wireless communication devices evolve, their ability to implement a wide variety of operations and/or communication applications increases. For example, instead of simply using a wireless communication device to make person-to-person phone calls, users may also use their wireless communication devices to take photographs, capture video, receive and send email, browse the Internet, participate in push-to-talk sessions, and participate in teleconference calls, including video teleconference calls.
Of particular interest are wireless video teleconferences that enable users located in a variety of locations all over the world to participate in a teleconference at any desired time. During a video teleconference, users are often limited to the default display established by the network and/or the wireless communication device during call setup. However, as appreciated by all wireless users, displays on wireless communication devices are relatively small. As a result, users are not always able to view desired information and/or images during the teleconference. Further, because images associated with the teleconference typically utilize the entire display, users generally do not have access to other features of their wireless communication device during the teleconference.